


Perseverance

by haessal



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haessal/pseuds/haessal
Summary: Another very short Reylo fic





	Perseverance

**Author's Note:**

> A stand-alone follow up on “Silent surrender.” No so cheesy.

## Scene 1

They live the lie. For several months, they pretend it did not happen. They ignore the connection when it opens and just wait it out. Cruel moments of furtive looks is all they share. Until ...

"Ben, we've got you! There are saboteurs on your ship!” He pretends that he does not hear her.

“They've placed payloads on the _Dominion_!" This time, he looks up.

"How do they know where I am?" His tone is accusatory. "Did you tell them?"

Re frowns at him. "Do you think I would?"

He slowly shakes his head. "No."

Rey plays with her hands. "Are you gonna remove them?"

He thinks about it. "Probably not. It would get you in trouble for telling me." He sighs. "Rey, I would gladly blow up this entire ship if you would only stay with me."

Rey turns around to leave, but he grabs her arm. "Rey, please. I can’t go on like this. I need you by my side." He has not looked at her like this for months. His face shows more than his words could ever tell her.

Rey wants to be with him. Badly. She wants to lose herself in his embrace, tell him that she is his, but it is impossible. I can never be. Joining him would destroy her.

She looks into his eyes. "I can't turn for you, Ben. It would change me. We both know you that love me the way I am."

He nods, but then his expression becomes irate. He raises his hand and pushes her with the force. Rey lands with her back against the wall. She is terrified and he screams at her. "You! You are a festering wound in my heart! You’re like a cancer!" He walks over to her and places a hand on her throat. "I should carve you out once and for all!" He is breathing hard and his nostrils are flaring.

Rey stays calm. "I'm not scared of you anymore." She looks into his eyes with more bravery than she actually feels. Something inside her tells her that he won't hurt her.

At the sight of her challenging expression, he calms abruptly and frowns at her. His hand starts to caress her throat. "Aren't you?”

He narrows his eyes. ”No. You've missed this." He gently sucks on the side of her neck. “And this." Tender kisses wander up to her ear. “You want me. You’ve even got yourself an implant.”

Rey starts to tremble, but she is not one to give in so easily. “Who says I got it because of you?”

He slams his palm against the wall next to her head. Rey flinches. “You’re mine!”

“You forget that I’m nothing.” Rey seeks his eyes. Her words are bitter. “Nothing belongs to no one.”

Rey ducks under his arm and walks away. Her heart is pounding hard. She looks over her shoulder one last time. “You’ve got two hours before the payloads explode. You can always chose to come back to us.” Then she walks away. The connection ends.

## Scene 2

Kylo Ren rams his light saber into the controls. He leaves deep scars in the walls. The wires sizzle. The tantrum lasts for about half an hour until everything in the small switch room is destroyed. Every last switchboard, every wall, the floor, the ceiling. When nothing is left that he could demolish, Kylo Ren lets out a loud, frustrated cry. He sinks to his knees and starts to shake. Then he falls on his forearms. Of course, the connection has to open right now.

Rey walks over and softly puts her hand on his back. “Ben?”

“Leave me.”

“Did you do something about the payloads?” She crouches down in front of him.

Silence.

“ _Ben_.” He refuses to look at her, staring at the damaged floor.

“Rey, I can’t come with you. I’m not Ben. Not anymore.” His voice disobeys and cracks. He looks up to face her. There are tears on his cheeks. “You’re right. I love you. And if you refuse to be with me, I might as well blow up with the whole ship.”

Rey crawls closer and kisses a tear on his cheek. “Don’t.”

“What is it to you, Rey?” He looks into her eyes, searching for her thoughts. “Why do you care?”

She looks away. “I guess you’re right.” She turns her head back to face him. “I miss this.” She leans forward to kiss him softly. At first, he does not react, but she refuses to retreat until his wet lips start to kiss her back. He takes her head into his hands and pulls back. “We shouldn’t do this.” He speaks to the floor. His forehead rests against hers.

Rey tries to suppress her tears. “It’s tearing me apart.” They stare at each other for an eternity. Her head is still in his hands. They are like two magnets of opposite poles, inevitably drawn towards each other by an invincible force of attraction, bound to yield eventually. He cannot bear the look on her face. If he could only find a way soothe her, to stem her tears, to kiss away her pain…

## Scene 3

Eventually, he gives in. They have been denying their inner need to do this for too long. They roll around the floor, kissing, crying, hugging each other tight. Knowing where it will end, they quickly grow impatient and start to tear at each other’s clothes. Soon they struggle about who is on top. It makes them giggle between their sobs and longing kisses. It feels good to smile. Everything feels right when they do this.

Rey wins the struggle. She has got him on his back and keeps his hands in place with the force. After freeing him of his underwear, she places hungry kisses on his inner thigh, working her way up until he moans. She pauses and considers to continue pleasing him with her mouth, but she feels selfish. She wants to ride him, to possess him. Rey places a teasing kiss on his shaft and smears his precum with her thumb. Then she guides her center on top of him. She stops and whispers in his ear. “Of course I got the implant for you, idiot. I’ve never wanted anyone but you.” Then she sits up and slowly sinks down on his length, taking him in. They both briefly close their eyes when she is settled. Rey loosens her force grip on his hands and he is eager to touch her. Starting with her knees, he slowly strokes his hands over her thighs. Rey rolls her hips and they start to groan. His thumbs massage her inner thighs with just the right pressure, while they slowly move in circles towards her middle. Mhh.

\--- 

Fifteen minutes later, they are lying on the marred floor on a pile of clothes. Rey’s head rests on his shoulder. She is drawing absent-minded circles on his chest with her fingers. “Can’t we just run away together?” She looks up at him. “Let’s go somewhere quiet where nobody knows us.”

His fingertips stroke along her spine and he looks at the ceiling. “It would be an illusion. We both know that.” He looks into her eyes. When she nods, he softly kisses her forehead.

A fresh tear is running down her cheek, but she smiles. “Promise me you won’t get yourself blown up?”

He returns a sad smile. “I promise.”


End file.
